creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Prince(ss) Platinum
Power hungry and sexist You seriously deleted a blog post. A blog post can really say anything because it is a blog post, no? I just type down things that come to mind as long as they're not extremely vulgar. You don't deserve to have the power that you have on this website. That was just redundant what you did. Not all blog posts have to pertain to creepypasta; it's a blog. YakuYabai ∆Talk∆ 19:46, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : To be fair, she was just enforcing the rules. I see your point, though, and I've restored your blog post. The blog rules, like pretty much every other rule on this website, could use a major overhaul. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 19:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ...hmmm. Well, a blog page should be a place where you can jot down ideas, random thoughts, or anything that you're feeling at the moment. I was bored and a little sad, so I typed up a little poem to my deceased mother. I didn't feel like writing on paper, and I like the black & white colors of this website. It really isn't that complex. I didn't know poems were subject to deletion. That seems like a foolish rule to me, but you're the bureaucrat, and you can call the shots. It just seems like you deleted it for personal reasons rather than a legitimate violation, so that's why I assumed you were being power hungry. The "sexist" part sort of just seemed offensive, so I typed it next to "power hungry". YakuYabai ∆Talk∆ 20:07, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Redirect Heyoo there! you move one of my pages :/ and didn't leave a redirect... please fix that would you? thanks. (ᵂʰᵃᵗ ᵍᵒᵉˢ ᴮᵘᵐᵖ ᶦᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵃʳᵏ﹖ ᴰᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ʳᵉᵃᶫᶫʸ ʷᵃᶰᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵏᶰᵒʷ﹖ 20:41, September 23, 2013 (UTC)) Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 20:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Talk archives Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace. They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat I clicked on the chat button on the main!site and got redirected to an empty page called True. What's going on? I'll get on through the url bar. Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in your eye. 14:19, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Article Blacklisted I tried uploading a creepypasta, based on Metallica during the 1980's. It's title was Metallica: Creeping Death. I removed all referrences to Cthulhu (they have a song called Call of Ktulu) and still it was blaclisted for spinoff content. According to "Blacklist Filter 2 (Title.)" So I presume, since there's two filters for titles and one for content, that somehow my title was somehow violating the blacklist filter. My question is: How? Thanks. I, Da Cashman (talk) 23:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. I'd like to know why my creepypasta was deleted? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ignorance_Or_Bliss?&cb=1702 It's an original pasta written by me. I just finished and put it up today. I don't understand why it was taken off. Thank you. ShadowVixen (talk) 01:56, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Princess You will be a princess forever and ever deal with it. 03:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) my apologies for any trouble that I may have caused HELP Hey whats blacklist filter1 (content)?? Category Questions Good evening, or appropriate! I couldn't help but notice you removed the category 'Weird' on my story The Green Album. Although I can relate to it being removed from Xenophilia, I feel that an unexplainable sense of dread is part of the story - and sense 'looming dread' is not a category, had to make do. : ) It's certainly not a big deal, but I would be interested in hearing your logic. Thanks, Stormlilly. Ah, thanks Glad to hear it - I'll give my stories the once-over to make sure it's nowhere else, then. Much obliged for the clarification! Stormlilly (talk) 13:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete my blog. It was a creepy pasta and you deleted it without a reason. Please let me know how to post it so you won't delete it : We don't allow pasta material in the form of blog posts. Read the rules regarding blog posts here. : You can post pastas in the mainspace via , though there's no guarantee it wouldn't be rejected (depending on the quality of the pasta). : LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 05:31, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey you deleted my blog too... I am new at this so at least move it to the right thread A Game of Flashlight Tag Hi Prince(ss) Platinum, I'm trying to make edits to "A Game of Flashlight Tag", which is a story of mine from Reddit that somebody's posted here. The spacing is messed up between paragraphs, and I wanted to link back to the original like I've done with a few others of my stories that people have put up here. Examples: 1 , 2 , 3 But every time I try to publish edits, it gets rejected. The first time it said that the story broke the "No Spinoffs" policy. This was detected by a bot. I guarantee you that my story is not a spinoff of anything. More importantly, the story is already up and I'm simply trying to edit it. So, should this even be happening? The second time I tried to edit it, after checking to see what the spinoff policy was that it was referring to, It said "This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Blacklist Filter 2 (Title)" I suppose this is also related to the "no spinoffs" policy, but I'm not sure exactly how, unless there's another story about Flashlight Tag and it thinks this is based off it (it's not). I don't even care if I'm the one who makes the edits, I just want to see the story tidied up, because it looks sloppy with the extra paragraph spacing. The link I'm trying to post at the top is this: "originally posted at r/nosleep " followed by a line: ---- and then the story (please note cited examples above to see how I've tried to maintain a similar setup for each of my stories). And then getting rid of the bit at the bottom saying it was submitted to reddit. If you could make those changes, or allow me to make them, I would be grateful. Thank you. Wdalphin (talk) 20:18, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to know why my pictures kept getting deleted. I wanna know so I won't do it again. You said they were unused, but I used them in my pastas.... please reply.Paranovafiles (talk) 00:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Inside a Game I recently edited a story called Inside a Game, but it says at the top: This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Blacklist Filter 2 (Title) So I put the editson a pastabin, maybe you could make the story edited, and then the tag can go. http://pastebin.com/HFCnTHyz Silverspots (talk) 14:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the clarification PastaThatIsCreepy101 (talk) 15:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Reasoning. I was just wondering why you exactly removed my edit (The great light), because I wasn't exactly given a valid reason, just told to read the site rules, such ciritisism didn't really instruct me on how to correct whatever mistake I made. Therefore could you please specify why you deleted my edit, I am somewhat confused. Darkleviathan (talk) 17:57, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Operation: Top Dog Appeal Update Excuse me, but I have updated the status of my creepypasta on the appeals page, and would like an updated verdict on my appeal. Thank you. User:Pupdude (talk) 21:16, October 5, 2013 (UTC) WHY DID U DELETE MY CREEPYPASTA?Youht90 (talk) 02:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Manju Kun My friend wanted me to upload his pasta and you deleted it. -____________________- Please Stop Maria, please quit deleting this image, as it is used as an emote. I smell bacon on you. 06:50, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Signature Ellur Shiny, I come to you on an interesting matter. Whether it's just me not being here for so long and it being deleted or me missing out on something, but it looks like my signature page was deleted. Maybe it's a bug or something but either way, I'd like to know. 14:04, October 7, 2013 (UTC) -FantasyPhantom >:( Why did you delete my pasta?!?!? Raptor98 (talk) 19:08, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Raptor98 Hey, it said I made a spinoff, but my story is original, any help? thanks Maria! Thanks for liking my pony design! re:Rigel I made him using sketches and then I made em through my PC and he got better oh thanks by the way, Yours trulyClick here if you dare! (talk) 02:16, October 9, 2013 (UTC)Prince Rigel Saiph Oh yea that's when my oc turns evil in my fan fic oh you looked at all of his photos?Click here if you dare! (talk) 02:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Prince Rigel I can't acesse chat at this time so, i figured this was the best way to reach you. I'm very intrested in the abuse filter bypass group. If anyway possible i'd like a chance to join it, Thanks in advance, Peppers246 (talk) 12:50, October 9, 2013 (UTC)Peppers246 May i ask why did you delete Evan The Psychotic You have new messages Click me! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Is there a way to un-update an iPad? And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space, cause there's bugger all down here on Earth 16:58, October 11, 2013 (UTC) u added me to creepypasta or something, might i ask where my stories went? i want them back, i was creepybeings, i want my stories back, the hidden boy one, theres was no right to take it away, seriously, no one has thought of tht character, its mine! ~JeffsToy Fuck... Also, Crash wants the VCROC to next to his name and I have no idea how to do it. Come to think of it, how do you do it? And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space, cause there's bugger all down here on Earth 14:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: ... ...alright. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 18:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Help please I'm having trouble editing the page " Wicked/Nina the phantom". I'm keep getting a message saying the pasta violated the "no spinoffs" rule. Can you please help me?(TwilightDragonGirl (talk) 21:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC)) A pic just for you Hey, Maria. I was going through Facebook. One of the pages that I liked, EMI (Equestrian Mental Institute), I found this picture, and I think you'll like it (since Rarity is your favorite pony, I believe.) Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 23:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Holders k. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:12, October 13, 2013 (UTC) : Though you really should have looked into it more. Holders pastas are like that. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:16, October 13, 2013 (UTC) The Wordmark The Wordmark is done, Maria! Hope you like it! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 17:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC) The Holder of the Game I tried to make a page of this but it was block due to spinoff protection. It wasn't a spinoff though, it's the actual story. It said to contact you if this was a mistake. Scooter4849 23:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Regarding my horrific Monstrosity I would like to request deletion of my Pasta "Lugaru?" It's horrible and I don't belive it contributes anything to the wiki. If you can help me out that would be nice. Charcoalrox (talk) 23:22, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Charcoalrox Maria. I'm leaving in a month. i've had enough of all this shit. i'm sorry. Prince Weaver (talk) 15:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what exactly happened or what's going on but I know shit is going down and there are some folks up in arms right now. I can't believe people are being this immature and I just about agree with a lot of the things you have said now that I've seen what some of the others are like. I'm sorry for holding a grudge against you earlier in my time on here, I forgive you for anything you did and I beg forgiveness for anything I did. Whatever happens, I think you're a great admin and a great person, and I hope that we can have a clean slate and be friends instead of enemies...please don't leave.... Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 15:47, October 17, 2013 (UTC) well you know what? fuck you too. I knew you never really liked me! well, guess what? I DONT WANT TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU AGAIN! Thank you I just wanted to get this out there. Thank you for giving me a chance. I might not agree with everything you do, but I do understand that you do what you think is right for the wiki. Have a good one. :33 ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 18:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC)